One is all it takes
by Alialka
Summary: Cloud and Tifa, told in 50 sentences. OneShot. Done with the use of Gemma 1sentence themeset from LJ.


_**One is all it takes**_

**1sentence Drabble Challenge!**  
**Theme Set: Gamma  
Starring: Cloud and Tifa  
Warnings:** **The themes are **_**not**_** in order; I used them and made an order of my own.**

* * *

**001: Silence**  
The stillness between them changed with everyday, with every breath, with every flutter of fair or dark lashes; and sometimes she wondered if they really needed words in the first place?

**002: Talent**  
So many things he admired about her: strong heart, unyielding spirit, gentle soul, smoked red eyes and those fingers that burned her name on his skin with the briefest of touches.

**003: Search**  
He could travel the world, over rivers and continents and lakes, with wind in his hair and caressing his face, but each time he stepped over the threshold of his home, Cloud was rewarded with the greatest treasure – their smiles.

**004: Ice**  
The sight of her tears hurt more than that cursed blade, betrayal and death combined; and then it made his hot blood freeze all over when he realized she cried for _him._

**005: Journey**  
As she gazed at him from behind heavy lids, from under sweat encrusted lashes as they clung desperately to each other, a mess of limbs and sweat and sex, realization dawned upon her, that they were finally home.

**006: Hurricane**  
They were walking through mud and water and rain, soaked and chilled to the bone, when he took her hand; golden spikes laying flat and plastered to his skin but Tifa couldn't help but grin at the soft pink hue that adorned the tip of his ears.

**007: Highway**  
When he took her on that ride , Tifa smiled against the soft material covering his back –_men!_– he sped up only to have her tighten her hold on him.

**008: Unknown**  
She probably didn't know that, but every night he would slip into her bedroom and watch her sleep – a small, guilty pleasure he allowed himself – hearing her soft breathing in the dark.

**009: View**  
He adjusted his trousers nonchalantly before she leaned over him, looking him straight in the eye with concern, one hand resting on his forehead, obviously confused and oblivious to the effect the plunging neckline of her shirt made – Cloud never fought so hard in his life to keep his eyes on her face .

**010: Dream**  
He stopped by her room, throwing a careful look inside, to see if she's alright, to know she's alright; he almost dropped dead when she moaned out his name, her cheeks burning even in her sleep.

**011: Body**  
"Cloud?" Marlene tugged at her guardian's sleeve, gaining his full attention "What did Tifa mean you have a body to die for?" she continued innocently, not noticing his eyes go wide and the barmaid that flushed crimson as she entered the living room.

**012: Breathe**  
She clung to him, hands full of his tattered shirt, lips parted and eyes wide; the feel of familiar, worn out leather on her cheek told her it was safe to _finally_ breath.

**013: Lock**  
Claret eyes were wide and unblinking as he pressed his mouth against hers with sudden anger, as dazzling blue orbs bore into hers, kept her in place, clearly stating that she was his_ dammit_.

**014: Eclipse**  
As he entered the church, his mind still processing the events from the vast desert, it took a while to realize what his eyes were seeing – a broken, lifeless form in the pristine white and yellow – and his heart broke when he finally saw her face.

**015: Cold**  
"How come Tifa is never cold?" Denzel muttered under his breath as he pulled on yet another sweater, earning a s strange look from his little sister; "She's got Cloud to keep her warm, silly!"

**016: Overwhelmed**  
Cloud was so used to Tifa being rational and stoic and responsible, that he almost lost his standing as she squeaked with joy and jumped into his arms when he brought her that small, crystal figurine she always wanted.

**017: World**  
He couldn't care less if the world didn't give a shit about his existence – because everything paled in comparison with Tifa's arms around his neck and two sets of thin arms around each leg.

**018: Lies**  
"I never lied" he kissed her again, as her hands traveled down his torso, obviously enjoying the way his muscles reacted to her touch "I just skipped the truth"

**019: Wings**  
The black shadow tormented his dreams, threaten to pierce through the fragile shell of his newly rebuilt life – but at his back there was warmth, and peace and he would fight those shadows to the end.

**020: Red**  
Her eyes were the same color as the blood that adorned her body too many times – and just as he needed to feel his blood rush, he needed to look into them to remember he was still alive.

**021: Fever**  
Despite Cloud constantly doubting herself, Tifa knew better – his cool hands brushing against her forehead were everything she needed when she found herself bedridden.

**022: Silk**  
Fingers free of the warm, comfortable leather skimmed shyly through chocolate tresses, feeling their texture against their tips and he enjoyed the sensation; he repeated the motion until he earned a satisfied purr.

**023: Fall**  
Eyes wide and large, she looked at him with her mouth open, as he held her for much longer than needed, her obvious shock causing him to smile - "Next time, call me to exchange that bulb" he said after a while, his eyes moving to the stainless steel of the ladder.

**024: Sacred**  
His soul and mind and heart, all of that and so much more – she held everything in her hands for so very long now and Cloud not once regretted giving it to her.

**025: Mask**  
"I'll rip it off" he growled into her ear, tugging at the stubborn zipper; "Please do" lean fingers fumbled with the numerous latches on his outfit.

**026: Wait**  
She tapped her foot lightly, repeatedly, arms folded over her chest, brows knitted above obviously angered eyes as she waited for an answer from him as to what on Gaia was he doing with her skirt _anyway_…?

**027: Talk**  
"They barely even speak a word!" Yuffie snorted, her eyes rolling with annoy as she watched two of her friends wash the dishes; "With you ballberin' all the time, I'm sure they're enjoying their silence" Cid replied crushing the burned out cig.

**028: Ring**  
"…what kind of a man would give a wolf head to represent his love anyway?" the blond blabbered on and about as she eyed Tifa's hand every now and then; the bartender slammed her bill in front of her and smiled sweetly "My kind of a man, now pay up please"

**029: Box**  
"I can do it myself" she huffed as he took the box with empty bottles away from her, "I know" his blue eyes shone "But I want to"

**030: Run**  
When he slammed her into that wall, and pressed against her so hard, so strong, so very him, Tifa knew there was no escape this time – and she couldn't care less.

**031: Hero**  
"… and that is why the hero ALWAYS gets the girl in the end, and they kiss and live happily ever after!" Marlene stopped to take a breath and looked up at her father "Just like Cloud and Tifa, and the way they kiss when they think no one's looking!" she twirled around happily, not noticing the dark look her father sent her two guardians who scattered away from the living room in an instant.

**032: Gravity**  
He tried his earnest to deny it – gods were his witnesses that he did!- but as her fingers undid the buckle of his belt and his pants fell down his legs, Cloud had to admit that he could never stay away from her for too long.

**033: Candle**  
The black-out was unexpected and in the soft glow of the candle the small lines around Tifa's eyes seemed to fade, making Cloud curse at himself inwardly for forgetting that she was barely over twenty.

**034: Forgotten**  
Red eyes were blurry and dazed as he woke her up in the middle of the night, pressing a gentle kiss to the corner of her mouth and a small box into her palm – just because he was late, never meant he forgot about her.

**035: Whisper**  
"I never wanted to leave" his voice was barely above a shaky breath, as he watched the sun set down and paint grey and red shadows on her face "I didn't want to see you worry over me" gloved fingers touched her cheek gently and she sighed, shaking her head at his silly attempts of keeping her safe.

**036: Drink  
**Cloud didn't manage to strike the fool down; Tifa smashed the freshly prepared drink on his head, Wrath and Fury being her angels, and soon the man was flying out the bar, her angered voice behind him "NO touching!"

**037: Midnight**  
A lone thunder ripped the night apart when he finally found her, alone, with head hung low and eyes shut close desperately blocking out the storm – she hated thunderstorms – and he wrapped one loose arm around her "I'm here"

**038: Temptation**  
He watched her out of the corner of one eye, as she cleaned and wiped the dust away – nothing too unusual after all – but when she bent to pick up a lone coin from the floor, Cloud made a mental note to throw that damn skirt away and took a quick swing of the ice cold drink in front of him.

**039: Cover**  
It was quiet when Cloud entered their bedroom, eyeing the large lump on the bed with soft understanding; even heroes had days when they wanted nothing more than to hide and wait for the world to turn.

**040: Strength**  
When she smiled _that_ smile, when she fell to the wooden floor, the skin on her knees breaking and the tissue bleeding, he knew that ,from now on, he could face every day.

**041: Promise**  
When her fist collided with the flat of his sword, and there was a challenging light in her eyes, he remembered that when he agreed to be her hero, he never imagined they would fight together on every weekend.

**042: Music**  
Cloud watched her work, handing out a drink after drink, carry empty glasses back to the counter, and their tinkling sounds combined with her cheerful voice once again reminded him there was no place like her side.

**043: Memory**  
Her eyes were more red that night, sore and glazed as she stumbled into his embrace, holding onto him for dear life and she cried, her strong heart broken by the ghosts that bore striking resemblance to her own face.

**044: Formal**  
Cloud cleared his throat, feeling as his hands were all sweaty and clammy, but his mind was set and he _could_ manage; it didn't seem like such a grand idea however when Tifa's brows skyrocketed and Barret's jaw flung open as the blonde suddenly dropped to one knee.

**045: Dance**  
He stood almost frozen in the door, mesmerized by the sight as Tifa swayed to the soft music, the broom in her hands gliding across the floor; he only moved when she saw him, flushing crimson and wielding the said broom like a sword – _"Cloud!!"–_ and oh did he _move_ quickly.

**046: Laugh**  
The sudden racket caught Cloud's attention and he couldn't help but smile as he looked up – Denzel and Marlene managed to trip Tifa over and now were busy tickling her senseless.

**047: Hope**  
After everything he put her through, Tifa still believed in her, in him, in them, and now she was slowly teaching him to do so too, and he finally dared to believe her lips as they meshed with his.

**048: Farewells**  
He would say his goodbyes a hundred, a thousand, tens of thousands times just to have her lips upon his as he came back home every night.

**049: Fire**  
He felt like fidgeting under her gaze as her fingers gently touched the burnt spoke dangling miserably in front of his eyes; she was right however, as always – in the irritating "I told you not to let them play with matches, Cloud!" way right.

**050: Forever**  
She laced her fingers through his over his head, air around them heavy and moist as the dark light in her eyes promised him more and more and _more_ for as long as they would breathe together_.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**

I NEVER thought it would be that hard to put everything into one sentence **wipes brow** But it was fun to do! Come on, I dare you guys to do the same! ;)


End file.
